Trois mois, deux jours, et quelques heures…
by Bouddha
Summary: Jamais je ne comprendrais pourquoi je n’aime que lui, pourquoi il n’y a que lui pour me rassurer ainsi. Cet idiot… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l’aime.


**Trois mois, deux jours, et quelques heures…**

**Résumé: **Jamais je ne comprendrais pourquoi je n'aime que lui, pourquoi il n'y a que lui pour me rassurer ainsi. Cet idiot… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'aime.

**Disclaimer: **Appartenant à Square Enix, je ne les ai toujours... toujours pas. Arrêtez de me faire pleurer ! ( xD )

**Couple: **Surprise. Quoique… Vous aurez tout découvert dès les premières lignes. ( Ah, vous savez déjà ? )

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois. Trois mois, deux jours et quelques heures.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis mis à compter les secondes depuis ce jour là.

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis et je reste là, perché sur le clocher, à attendre cet abruti.

_________

_- Hey, mon Ange !_

_- Baka ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !_

_- Ah ? Pourtant, quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux… Tu n'as pas l'air de détester cela.. Je me trompe ?_

_A la chaleur que je ressentit sur mes joues, je compris que j'avais dû -encore- m'empourprer. Vaincu, je me retournais, et accélérais le pas._

_- Hooo, fait pas cette tête ! D'accord, j'arrête de t'appeler comme ça. … Hey, j'arrête vraiment, promis !_

_Je ne décidais toujours pas de m'arrêter. Bah, ça lui apprendra ! De plus, nous étions en retard à la réunion._

___________

_- Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais la gueule encore ?_

_- Non._

_Il soupira. Au moins la réponse était claire, il ne pouvait pas, comme à son habitude, feindre de ne pas comprendre pour que je me répète._

_- .. Tu sais… Je t'aime._

_Un moment de silence, puis je soupirais à mon tour, tandis que ses bras m'entouraient, et que des lèvres intruses se glissaient dans mon cou._

_J'étais encore vaincu._

________________

_Cette fichue lumière du jour me réveilla bien trop tôt._

_Histoire d'alléger ma haine contre elle, je me dis qu'au moins, j'avais comme ça le loisir -et la chance, de l'apercevoir en train de dormir. C'était si étrange de le voir inactif ! A un point tel que, dans un élan d'inquiétude, je vérifiais s'il dormait bien._

_Quel idiot j'étais… Un idiot fou amoureux d'un autre idiot._

_Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire amusé, tandis que je me levais pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée._

_Puis, j'attendis son réveil._

_Tout de même… Quand il ne m'embêtait pas, ce qui se produisait les trois quarts du temps, je m'ennuyais ferme._

__________________

_A son retour, je lui collais une gifle monumentale. Et comme d'habitude, il ne comprit pas._

_- Mais enfin, R.._

_- Un mois… ça fait un mois que t'es parti !!_

_- Mais… Laisse moi t'expliquer ! J'étais en mission, tu le savais bien, tu étais là pendant la réunion !_

_- Xemnas t'avait dit une à deux semaines maximum, pas un mois ! Et je dois faire comment moi ? T'accueillir à bras ouverts comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si je n'étais pas resté tout seul à t'attendre ?!_

_Le laissant réfléchir, je lui claquais la porte au nez. Il en resta coi. Bien fait pour lui._

_Cependant, après deux petits coups -timides ?- contre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour le laisser rentrer. Je ne m'en étonnait pas, il n'avait jamais été ni patient ni de nature à abandonner aussi vite. Mais qu'importe. Moi, je l'ignorais. Posté devant la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers une certaine Lune que je haïssais, je faisais mine de ne pas le voir approcher avec hésitation, lever une main puis la rabaisser, comme abattu._

_Non. Cette-fois ci, je lui en voulais vraiment. Imaginait-il à quel point je m'étais inquiété ? A quel point son absence m'a pesé, et à quel point j'étais vide et seul sans lui ?_

_Finalement, il se décida à s'approcher. Et encore une fois, ses bras se nouèrent autour de ma taille, tandis qu'il se serrait contre mon dos. Foutue vieille habitude._

_- Tu sais… Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps. Mais là-bas, on m'a donné de nouveaux ordres, puisque je n'avais pas fini la mission à temps. Et avec l'interdiction de rentrer. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te prévienne, mais… On a pas dû le faire à ce que je vois._

_Je me mordis aussitôt la lèvre. Mince ! C'était ça, ce qu'avait voulu me dire Demyx il y a un peu moins de deux semaines ? Le pauvre avait finit avec Tendre Promesse dans le ventre… Bah, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi chiant aussi.. Et je n'étais pas d'humeur ce jour-là. La faute à Axel. Voilà._

_Néanmoins… Le quiproquo venait de s'éclairer. Je n'avais plus de raison de lui en vouloir. Et ma fierté en prit un coup. Soupirant, je posais une main sur une des siennes, elle-même sur mon ventre._

_- Ça va, c'est pas si grave._

_- Je suis vraiment, vraiment dés…_

_- C'est pas grave je te dis. La prochaine fois… Essaye juste de boucler tes missions à temps._

_- Promis._

_Sa vois était enjouée. J'aurais parié qu'il souriait, son visage rieur posé sur mon épaule, bien trop basse pour lui._

_Je n'étais pas grand, plutôt froid, et je ne montrais mes émotions à personne, même pas à lui. Lui, au contraire, c'était une grand perche, aussi chaleureuse et brûlante que le soleil, et d'une franchise munie d'une facilité perturbante avec les autres. Bref, on s'opposait en tout point._

_Sauf qu'on s'aimait._

_Derechef, il m'entraîna vers le lit. La nuit allait encore être longue…_

______________

La nuit tombait sur le clocher. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, quelqu'un de naturellement constitué aurait abandonné et serait partit depuis longtemps. Moi, non. J'attendais toujours. Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas désespéré, j'étais persuadé qu'il viendrait. Le retard était une de ses mauvaises habitudes.

Soudainement, le voilà.

Je le reconnaitrais entre mille. De même, je reconnaitrais avec une aisance presque surnaturelle le bruit de ses pas, ses mains, sa voix, ses petites habitudes aussi agaçantes que rassurantes.

- Excuse-moi !! Xemnas m'a retenu un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude… Et en sortant du bureau, j'ai croisé Demyx et figure toi…

Mon regard noir l'arrêta aussitôt. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas heureux de son retard. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, je jubilais d'enfin le revoir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment, je devais avoir cette petite étincelle aux fonds des yeux qu'il cherchait toujours, et qui me trahissait continuellement. Car encore une fois il comprit. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et je détestais cela.

Il comprit que je ne lui en voulait pas, car il lut ma joie malgré mon regard froid. Et il sourit.

Alors, de nouveau, ces bras sur mon ventre, ce corps chauds contre mon dos, ces mèches légères sur mes épaules.

De nouveau, _lui _contre moi.

- Je t'aime,_ Roxas._

_- Axel…_

_Fin._

* * *

_Voilà ! Le one-shot attendu depuis si longtemps ! _

_En réalité, j'avais envie d'en faire un , mais ce n'était pas du tout cette histoire-là qui me trottait en tête. Cette histoire m'est venue en brossant mon cheval ( oui, incroyable non ? xD ), et je me suis dépéchée d'écrire les phrases du début pour ne rien perdre. Et je l'ai fini ce soir =)_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Fan d'AkuRoku, vous êtes servis !_

_Au fait... Combien d'entre vous se sont doutés du couple dès le départ ?_

_Allez, et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles av... histoires. Gros bisous !_

_Bouddha._


End file.
